Mobile communication devices are in use throughout everyday life. One common aspect of the design and development of mobile communication devices is that there is an ongoing movement to reduce the size of devices and to provide increased functionality even though the size is being, reduced.
One of the ways of providing additional functionality is the use of insertable cards that can be inserted into the mobile device to provide, for example, subscriber information (such as Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) cards) or additional memory that can be removed and replaced. Such insertable cards having additional memory may simply provide additional memory storage capacity, for example, either empty memory storage or containing multimedia files such as images, videos, audio or the like, or may provide additional functionality, for example, via software on the insertable card.
Conventional attempts to include insertable cards in mobile communication devices include the availability of either: a) a card slot in which the insertable card is inserted into a slot and is spring loaded to be released from the slot; or b) a card sleeve, in which the card is inserted into the sleeve and the sleeve is then folded into place within the mobile device. In this later case, the card sleeve is often placed beneath a cover, such as a battery cover of the mobile device.
These conventional solutions can present problems with regard to difficulties in reducing the overall dimensions of the mobile device or with the user accessing the insertable cards in order to change the card.